The Caged
by XxToToXx
Summary: She is taken prisoner after trying to defend her village from the Warring Uchiha Clan and used as a ransom for Konoha to surrender she expects to be beaten. She expects to be degraded, she even expects her death. But she never expects to catch the eyes of the eyes of the heir of the Uchiha Clan.
1. Chapter 3

**Story Title** : The Caged

 **Author** : XxToToXx

 **Full summary** ; She is taken prisoner after trying to defend her village from the Warring Uchiha Clan and used as a ransom for Konoha to surrender she expects to be beaten. She expects to be degraded, she even expects her death. But she never expects to catch the eyes of the eyes of the clan leader's son.

 **One**

"They're back early..." Madara trails off. He looks down upon the village at the village gates which have been opened to let in the returning clan members to return from their latest battle. As suspected of the squad and even though they have sustained visual injuries, ten left and ten returned. He silently congratulates their victory over the opposing side. Though they came back a little bloodied, battered and limping, the soldiers still got the job done. He's about to go back inside and sit down until something catches his eye. A pink head, someone being lead by Shisui into the village. It causes the villagers to stop, point fingers and stare at the strange sight. He wonders just who that is and why they're coming into their territory.

"I had no doubt they would return. For three of them it was their first time being on the battlefield. I had my hesitations on letting them depart, so I assigned both Shisui and Obito to accompany them." He replies. Madara comes back inside and sits down on his mat across from him. He silently awaits for one of the returned men to come up and give him a detailed report.

"A wise move." Madara commends. "Tarishi has an exemplary Sharingan trick, have you-" The door slides open and shisui takes one step in.

"Sorry to interrupt your conversation, Madara-Sama." He bows.

Madara shakes his head. "No need. You have information for me?"

Shisui nods. "It's the others who have returned home. They've seemed to have bought back a prisoner."

"Oh?" His eyebrows rise. "Is that so?"

Sasuke is stoic and is as still as a statue but instantly becomes displeased. Since when did they take prisoners of war? Better yet, how could they do that when both Obito and Shisui were on the squad? They weren't given orders to take anyone in, they never were. The Uchiha

were always taught to destroy their enemy, leave no survivors and take the victory as their own. They don't need anything or anyone for leverage seeing as though they already have power, strength and success. He eventually dismisses the thought and carries his eyes back to the map that's in front of him on the table, trying to come up with a plan that'll give them the next win. There are mountains in that area with shrubbery that's thick enough to cover them, but they'll have the river behind them if they go that route. If things take a bad turn they could easily get swept away in the current. Maybe they don't need the element of surprise on their side this time. Maybe they should go straight in for the kill head on. Yes, that can be a option.

Madara beckons his hand. "Bring him in." This must be the person with the pink hair. Good, all Madara knows is they would all better have a great reason to bring him here.

"Uh, it's a woman, Madara-Sama." Shisui says after clearing his throat. At that Sasuke's head jerks up.

"A woman?" He asks with narrowed eyes. Don't tell him that they were damaged by a woman. In his clan the women do get trained, more so when they have the sharingan, but they never step foot on the battlefield until absolutely necessary. They're the swords that the men leave at home to protect their children, they're the comfort they come back from war to.

Madara seems to think that this is strange as well, he would usually shun these kinds of things but his curiosity does start to get the best of him. "Very well. Do you have a reason for your actions?"

"The woman we took from the invasion is quite... rare. Albeit, she did not come very easily. We noticed that during the entire battle her body healed on it's own. When we did manage to get a hit on her it was deemed worthless. I have only seen this technique used by Tsunade and also, her strength surpasses that of the said woman.

"She was trying to protect the nine tails, which tells me that she is loyal to a fault. She risked her life to save him. She even withstood Risetsu's chidori and fought us til the very end."

Risetu's chidori is only rivaled by Sasuke's. So to say a woman withstood it and managed to survive from it almost seems to be like a fairy tale. The Great Tsunade is a woman of impeccable strength and skill, she has the strength of at least three hundred men. Could this woman they speak of have been her protege?

"Bring her in." Madara commands, having heard enough.

Shisui leaves out and comes back in a few seconds later with the captive in tow and Sasuke can't believe his eyes.

Beautiful, but..

How in the hell could they let someone like her get the best of them? She doesn't even come up to his shoulder with her height and she can't weight any more than one hundred pounds if that much. Her wrists are bound together tightly with both rope and chains, which Sasuke is confused about since they really didn't need to use both. They must have been taking extra precautions with her that's why. Her knuckles are bruised and bloodied and there's dirt on her face and arms. Her clothing has been singed with fire and has holes in this spot and that one, and some bruises beginning to form on the sun kissed skin.

When his eyes leave her abnormally pink hair and return to her face he catches her

"She won't tell us her name."

"It's not as though we need it, just as we don't need her." Madara says with a frown. "And your reason for bringing her here?"

"I feel that she can be resourceful. With her being so close to the container, this may work in our favor. Her reputation in healing is impeccable, far better than the medics we have."

"Even if this is considered, which I doubt it will be, Is she willing to participate?"

"I don't know." Shisui looks down at her with red eyes. "She won't speak."

"Can she speak?" Madara asks impatiently, eyes darting at her.

"She did so during battle to warn us to stay away from the Kyuubi. I figure we drain her of all intel, intel that we aren't able to get." Shisui informs him.

Sasuke grunts. "That's what we have the double agent for."

"Yes, be that as it may, the double agent is doing a good job, but he is not close to the container as she is. The bond they have and her loyalty for him could've gotten her killed today but personally I don't think she would have minded dying in his place." Shisui tries to reason, but Sasuke is the most stubborn out of the clan, there's no moving him once he's made up his mind.

"Are you seriously suggesting we keep her?" Sasuke asks. Questioning his superior is something that Sasuke is known for, especially when he knows it could be a risk to his clan.

Shisui shakes his head. "I'm suggesting we use her to our advantage."

"Put her in Rusika's care until we find use for her." Madara orders. "With her I'm thinking we could use her as a bargaining chip." Sasuke resists the urge to roll his eyes. They do not bargain.

"Hai." Shisui bows and then leads her out of the room. Once the sliding door is closed Sasuke looks at Madara in question.

"We have no use for her." Sasuke says once shisui has left the room.

"Shisui was right. She can be benefitted from. Though they're on the losing side now Konoha has had it's wins in the past, mostly from Naruto Uzumaki himself being on the field. From what I've seen and heard the boy fights on behalf of everyone he loves. He uses them as his strength to take victory. His emotions fuel him greatly, though that can cause one to make irrational decisions."

"Then he's weak." Sasuke says while standing.

He doesn't bring emotions on the battlefield. That isn't the place for it, any real ninja would know that. Once again he finds himself questioning Madara's decisions. He smells nothing but trouble coming from this.

—

The next morning he's awakened to the sounds of screams. Thinking it's an attack happening, Sasuke jumps out of his bed and follows the sound of the commotion to the maid's chambers.

"Uchiha-sama!" She says thankfully with wide, black eyes. She points to the chambers where a couple more women are running out. "Please help, she's gone mad!"

She? He frowns deeply at the realization. She could only be talking about one person and frankly Sasuke isn't in the mood and won't ever be in the mood to tolerate anything from her. He knew this was a bad idea bringing her back here.

"Go to the front with the others." He orders. He didn't have to tell her twice. They bring in the enemy and didn't even try to set up precautions! Just as she's ran off a figure emerges onto the deck. Now clean off all dirt, she stands on her long legs with poise and pride with a hand on her hip. Stark in nothing but her bandages and underdressings with her black shorts on, she isn't surprised to see him. Is she that foolish to try and go up against him? Does she have a death wish or is she really just that stupid? His red eyes roam down to her right hand where she's gripping a kunai tightly. Surely they checked her but she must've been hiding it well and just waiting for the right time to use it. Whatever she did she's got the other women terrified, sent them running into the streets screaming for help.

The gleam in her eyes spark up a challenge that he's more than ready to take on. Her frown is of the one she had thrown at him the day before after he said he personally finds her of no use. Which he doesn't. He doubts his men's judgement and reason now just because they actually bought her, a Senju follower, a woman who fights against them, back here to their home. His eyes narrow when she takes the first move, slinging the kunai at him with such a force and speed he wasn't anticipating. He steps to the left just in time and the kunai embeds itself into the cherry blossom tree behind him.

Then she charges at him and draws her fist back, intent on landing a punch on him somewhere some type of way. She's fast but Sasuke is a bit faster, he grabs her fist before it can make contact but her other free hand comes up. She swings and misses and he grabs that one too, but she swirls around and breaks free from his hold, sending a kick at his chest and a roundhouse to knock him off his feet. The latter doesn't work but he does step back a little bit from the impact. She's way more agile than he assumed. She hardly has any chakra left, that must be why she's keeping things simple. There's no such thing as backing down or surrendering for her the fire in her eyes is burning way too bright for defeat. Everything he sends her way she ducks, weaves or reflects it. Her fluid like motions may give her a little bit of an upper hand but not too much. What stuns him is when she has no other choice but to tap into her chakra and shield herself from his fireball justu. Though she withstands it even as Sasuke increased the intensity of it she is still weakened from her defense. He's never fought her before. He doesn't know her strengths or weaknesses, so he's got to be careful.

It takes all that she had left in her and makes her open for an attack. Sasuke wastes no time in lunging at her and getting a firm grip on her neck. She scratches and claws at him to be released but her efforts are futile and she must know what's going to come next because she looks everywhere except at him. That is, until he makes her. Jade eyes widen in surprise at the legendary black and red swirling before her and after a a second or two she's unconscious and limp within his hold. He takes the time now to run his eyes over her face- her high cheekbones, pink heart shaped mouth, and thick lashes. Her angelic features whiles she's sleeping contracts with those she has while she's awake. Fierce, fiery, full of determination and challenge...

"Don't tell me this is all you have." She has some courage. He can give her that much.

"See something you like?" Teases someone from the deck. Suigetsu grins down at the pair with wriggling eyebrows. "Don't tell me the almighty Uchiha doesn't want a piece of that for himself."

Hn. He doesn't. He isn't used to her appearance, so bright and full of light. The women of the clan all have such dark features, that's what Sasuke is used to seeing, not this. Since she's taken Madara's hospitality for granted, Sasuke has her moved to the jail cells where she will be monitored 24/7.

There is silence as he and Suijetsu walk back to Sasuke's home through the bustling village that morning. So many women and children, so many elderly that cannot fight for themselves. So many disabled and unabled people, so many innocent. Still, Sasuke doesn't think of them during his fights. He doesn't even think of his deceased parents. His main goal is to win and dominate. Win and conquer. Nothing more, nothing less.

"Who is that anyway?" Suigetsu asks with a smirk on his face. It's not everyday he comes across a woman like that in the Uchiha compound.

"Nobody." He says abruptly.

"She has to be someone. She sticks out here like a sore thumb. Let's not forget to mention how she stuck with you during your little fight." Suijetsu teases with a grin, showing off his sharp shark teeth, whistling at the women as they passed. "I'm thinking that if her chakra wasn't so low she would've given you a run for your money."

"You don't have enough brain cells to think." Sasuke replies coolly.

"You've got some exotic looking babe in your household practically, you've always been one lucky bastard-"

"What do you want?" He asks impatiently. A little boy, no older than the age of six or seven with black hair and even blacker eyes runs up to him and bows before running off with his friends. The action is normal to him. The villagers bow and greet him respectively every time they see him. Since his father was once the leader of the clan but eventually passed away during an attack on the village when he was smaller and with his older brother only God knows where, Sasuke finds himself alone. He's alone when he's alone, while he's in a conference, when he's training and when he's fighting for his name on the bloody battlefield. He's grown used to it over the years.

He doesn't know if he'll ever feel the way he felt when he was a child, when he didn't have a worry in the world, back when he had a loving mother, a stern father and a great big brother to look up to. He can recount back on the times when he was happy. He always wanted to succeed. Always wanted to make his father proud of him the way that he was always proud of Itachi. A lot of things came naturally to him and some things he had to work for. He's a Uchiha, failing is out of the question.

Soon after Madara's passing, which shouldn't be too long from now, he'll become head of the Uchiha clan. There is no better candidate after all anyway. It's rightfully his. Thought he says nothing but he finds some of the works of his clan to be plain old idiotic. As soon as he becomes leader a lot of things are going to change.

"I'll tell you if you tell me more about the chick."

"She's a captured Senju bought in for questioning. That's it."

"A what? And she hasn't been killed yet? What? Come on, I've known you long enough to know that you don't take prisoners."

"I don't know. I wasn't the one who bought her in."

"Damn..." Suigetsu isn't unfamiliar with the hatred that Sasuke has for the Senju and their culture and their followers. He doesn't even live here but he's sure that he would be way more welcomed than a rivaling Senju. He's confused on just whose idea this was.

"I came to tell you that his new hideout has been found."

Sasuke's steps slow down a bit at the news but he quickly picks his pace up. "Where?"

"In between Sound and Fire. They were smart and operate from underground. We wouldn't have done all those stake outs and shit if the guy we caught would've just given up his information but he killed himself instead. Death before dishonor i suppose." Suigetsu hunches a shoulder and licks his sharp teeth. "I came here to plan out our next move."

"We'll have to discuss that another time." He replied back and they stop at the Uchiha shrine. Here, Suigetsu is not allowed for he is not of pure Uchiha blood.

Suigetsu runs a frustrated hand down his face and whines. "What? You've been waiting on this information for ages!"

"If I strike now there's a good chance he'd be expecting it. Besides, I have an upcoming battle to leave for in the morning. A strategy is in order for that."

"Tch. Whatever you say. I'll be around whenever you want to discuss that." Suigetsu salutes him and then disappears in a puff of smoke. Actually, Sasuke's glad he's gone. It'll give him a little bit of peace of mind to think about other matters. Yes, it's true that he wants his revenge. He's an avenger. It's in his blood to avenge his parents death, who were slaughtered right before his very eyes when he was a child. The memory will be forever etched into his mind. That trauma at such a young age bought on his sharingan when he was only six years old. Back then he was weak, distraught, full of agony with tearful eyes and a weak heart. Even if he tried there was no way he could even last a minute against the assailant.

He thought that Itachi would come to save him, to save his clan from the slaughter, to help his fellow clansmen but he didn't. He was nowhere to be found. He always accomplished all of his missions no matter how hard and against the odds they were, he always made it out on top. Not that time though. The main time the village needed him, the main time that Sasuke needed him, the elder Uchiha went ghost and for that Sasuke would never forgive him. That's why he trains as hard as he does, to surpass the prodigal son of Fugaku. Eventually Sasuke had grown tired of living in his brother's shadow anyway.

Sasuke goes up the steps one by one, not in any hurry. It's the middle of September and the air is already starting to get a bit chilly the later it gets. He enters the shrine and closes the heavy stone door behind him. From an average person's eyes it's looks only like a place of prayer to praise Indra, but to a Uchiha with the blessed eyes it's much, much more than that. He eyes the statue that's carved in stone in the middle of the room and pressed against the back wall before doing the hand signs that were passed down from generation to generation. The stone statue shakes, then moves to the left to reveal a dark opening. He walks inside and the statue closes behind him. Torches are lit all around the room and bloody red eyes glow in the dim lighting. They've been waiting for him to come to the meeting and now that he's finally here they've sat up straight and are fully alert.

"A team of seven. Myself, Hiruko, Hyubi, Natsu, Sastsun, Jutson and Mykubi." Sasuke's voice echoes off the walls of the room. All who are called upon agree in unison and Sasuke proceeds to go over the battle strategy. Tomorrow at the break of dawn they leave for yet another battle. Hopefully this time Sasuke will have the pleasure of making the demon container fall to his knees and beg for mercy.

.0.

The jail is dark and the only lighting is that of the torches perched on the wall. "Tell me all you know of the Kyuubi."

"It's a demon that's inside a human body." She says nonchalantly. Sasuke's red eyes narrow at her sarcasm. He's expecting her to tell him something that he doesn't already know, something that will always give them the upper hand over the Senju. Does she not value her life at all? What of her beloved people? Doesn't she take their hearts as her concern? She stretches her long legs out and places her hands in her lap. Her head cocks to the side and she takes in his appearance, a strange expression on her face.

"Tell me something I don't know." He says whilst fighting his irritation. "If you ever want to see your beloved village again."

"What a threat." She's heard that so many times before. She often tells herself to let herself be killed it in order for her to protect her people, for her village to have a standing chance against them, so that she won't be subject to their torture and leak valuable info. Then her subconscious contradicts everything and tells her to remind her that she should live, she needs to live. She needs to live until she can't anymore.

"You think I don't know your antics by now? If I tell everything I know, I'd be a traitor to my people and not only that I would be a traitor to myself. I'm not going against my will and morals just to please you." She says with a rise of her head. "If you want me to eat them out just so you can win and destroy anything and everything in your path, sorry to disappoint you but it won't happen."

In a swift movement she's at the bars and her face is only a few inches from his. So close he could feel her warm breath fanning his face. Even in the dim lighting he could see that her eyes are not entirely green, as a fact they change in certain lighting. They start out a dark, forest green and then becomes lighter as it spreads out. He sees nothing but defiance in them and it's clear she won't work with them just as he'd expected.

"Then you would rather face execution?" Her green eyes don't shift at the word.

"If it means saving the ones I love, then that's fine." She says carelessly with a sigh. She turns and slides back down the stone wall. "But I do know something you don't know. He doesn't give up. He doesn't turn his back on his friends. He'll come for me, and though you may be of Uchiha blood I highly doubt you'll stand a chance."

"Emotions don't belong in the ninja world."

"You're wrong!" She shouts. "He loves, we love, I love. We fight to protect and to secure the lives of our people and our friends and family. We keep them in our hearts and minds every battle we fight. Unlike you, our emotions fuel us- make us stronger. Every loss, every death... it strengthens us. We fight with purpose. Winning isn't always everything. You wouldn't understand that though, you'd sacrifice anything for the sake of a win." She spits. It's not hatred but it's something else, a tone that he isn't familiar with. He has a feeling it's way more to her that she's putting on. "You're all nothing but cold blooded killers. Men, women, children... you're disgusting. You don't even have a ninja way."

He scoffs. "You speak as though you're top rank. I cant tell, seeing as though how easily you were taken down. You would risk your life for-"

"Easily?" She questions with a scoff. No, Sasuke wasn't there when she so bravely and foolishly created distance and a diversion between her and Naruto so that he can escape. He wasn't there when she took down three of his best men one by one. She wasn't there as she endured, destroyed and conquered. He wasnt there to see her fight even when couldn't walk, even when they bound her and traveled her back to the village. No,He wasn't there to see any of that but it doesn't matter. She was still taken down, she still lost. Just as she lost against him that day. Her reputation does not perceive her.

"If I have to die so that he can live then so be it. He's my best friend. If you think he's going to abandon me then you're wrong." She says with hope in her voice. Sasuke doesn't know just how deep her and the Kyuubi's bond is but if he's foolish enough to try and come to his territory to get her back then let him. He's more than welcomed to try and take her back. He uses to have half the mind to execute her and be through with her but now he's intrigued.

"That's just my ninja way. The mission is never that important to sacrifice a fellow ninja."

"If you think he's foolish enough to try and get you back, then you're the one who is wrong." He's never faced the Kyuubi in battle before but judging from the way this woman is speaking it just might be worth the while. Perhaps during their next battle he'll make himself present and show him just what he's made of. Unlike him, Sasuke isn't aided by emotions or the help of a demon inside of his body. He was trained mercilessly in all areas of battle. He doesn't have an anchor to this world that he would keep in mind to keep him here no matter what the odds but he is driven to succeed and to make his parents and fellow villagers proud of him. This Kyuubi will know the wrath of the Uchiha one way or another.

"I'll never betray my home. If that's what you're here for, then you may as well kill me now. You've never had an issue with doing it before." She says in the dark. "You don't know him." She just hopes she can get out of here without him risking his life to do it.

"Hn." He scoffs. She just doesn't know how right she is. For now though she's safe here until he says otherwise and Madara's word will be against his but that's unlikely. He wanted to drill her about her village, about the Kyuubi, but Sasuke figures that that's the wrong approach. After telling him her ideals he's gotten a better strategy. He will find out more about her instead.

"Naruto is a powerful ninja. He fights from the heart. I doubt someone like you can beat him."

We'll see.

.0.

"Sakura Haruno. Age twenty. Both parents murdered during a home invasion when she was thirteen. She's trained under both the Copy ninja and Tsunade herself. Also she is the captain of an Elite Black Ops squad. Her healing abilities are amazing and as we've seen, she's loyal and stubborn to a fault. She has indeed been well trained both physically and mentally. My Sharingan only lasted on her for three minutes before she broke free from it." Shisui informs him. "Also, there is a nin by the name of Ryuzetsu who seems to fancy her as well."

"I see." Madara mumbles. "She isn't going to give up any information. We may as well get rid of her and make her out as an example. This was a waste of time."

"I want the demon container for myself. If they're so close the way she says they are, I want to see if his reputation precedes him." Sasuke says. He's sent a message to Konoha about the captive earlier today. He said that if he wanted her back he would have to kill him. Sasuke would love to see that happen. "Those who have fought the container have never been strong enough to tap in and control the nine tails."

"Then we shall be handing her over?" Shisui asks.

"I know they'll want her back, whether it's dead or alive it really doesn't matter anymore." Madara pours himself more tea. "Surely they aren't about to go to full on war against us for one little woman."

"We'll see. If that's what they want, we'll be ready." Sasuke says, and turns away from the window.

"She reminds me too much of Hashirama." Madara mumbles to himself. "Not only her but the Kyuubi as well, always thinking that love and care could rid the world of war and evil. Foolish."

.0.

Blood against blood and hatred against hatred.

It's always the same old routine on the battlefield. His brothers have been trained well to a T. He was taught, all of them were taught to destroy their enemy no matter how old or how young they are. Sasuke will not disappoint himself or his village, or his parents memory. One by one and two by two he cuts them down, left and right with almost little to no effort, fighting against the pain of the broken ribs in his side. The Senju are angry, angry at the Uchiha Clan, angry at him. But where is the Kyuubi? And where is the man who fancies her as well? He will ruin both of them. His hands burn to have their blood coated in them. That will teach them a lesson, that will teach all Senju a lesson.

He admits, they are a bit stronger than the last time. Could what the woman told him be true? Do their emotions really aid them in battle? Tch, if they did that won't be enough. His blade is thick and heavy, sharp enough to slice a strand of hair. In a mighty sweep he decapitates one, and then another, sending their heads rolling off into the tall grass of the valley. His breathing is labored and even with his sharingan his vision is starting to become blurred. For a half a second, his guard is let down- that was all the man needed, that was all he was waiting for. Someone calls out to him, but he can barely register it in time, then a searing pain shoots across his back and he tumbles a few feet away- dammit. He curses. Upon raising his head he finds it was Hishiyama that had called out to him, to warn him of the upcoming sneak attack that he failed to dodge.

Hishiyama has picked up his slack for the time being. If only he could find the strength within him to get up. He grabs his sword from behind him and stabs it into the ground, using it to pull himself up- he falls forward again, head bowed and breathing shakily, he can feel the blood running down his back, the deepness of the cut and the burning pain from it. He grits his teeth together in frustration. Now kneeling on one knee, he pants from exertion. He certainly miscalculated this bunch as much as he hates to admit it. Something certainly has them field reeks of blood, ash and pure death. Some scents he's all too familiar with, as a matter of fact it drives him. He doesn't have any healing abilities, none of his team does. He does the best he can to focus on something else other than the pain that's shooting through his body.

No matter what the odds are, no matter how much pain he's in.. he won't let his people down. He won't let himself down, and he definitely won't let his parents see a failure.

He pulls himself to a standing position.

He is the son of Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto.

He yanks his sword from the ground and squeezes the holt in his hand.

He walks back into the chaos, gritting his teeth in pain as he goes.

The adrenaline spreads through him again.

He will not have a loss.

He will never be defeated so easily.

He breaks out into a run.

.0.

She hasn't eaten or slept in five days. Well, she has eaten but it wasn't much of a feast. It was

Only two slices of bread, a piece of fried meat and a half a glass of water. It barely did much to help with gaining her energy back. Her chakra is slowly building back up but it isn't nearly enough to break out of here. She needs nutrients, she needs water, she needs vitamins. It's not much she can do in this state. The half a cup of a water and stale bread just wasn't cutting it for her. How she wishes she was having a big steaming bowl of ramen with Naruto right now.

Naruto.

She buries her head in her roped and chained hands. It was for the greater good right? There was no way that Naruto would've been able to deflect that attack in time. It was either him or her, that's her best friend so she surely wasn't going to let it be him. Too many people seek him out to use him for his power and that's just not right. It'll never be right with her. She remembers his wide and almost watery eyes. It made her heart hurt but there was no way she was going to let them take him from her. Naruto is a good guy, with a heart bigger than the sun- despite all the terrible things he's gone through in his childhood. What these monsters have in store for him won't happen, not as long as she's around.

'No! If we have to go down then we go down together!'

'You idiot! Just go! I'll hold them off, I'll make it back to the village.'

His face falls. 'Sakura-Chan...'

'I promise. I'll be back.' she tries to give him a reassuring smile but it falters.

They guard her in pairs. The morning guards are quiet, only keeping light conversation of various matters between themselves. They don't bother her any, they give her her breakfast which she doesn't eat- rice and meat with a cup of water with a small container of fruit. She doesn't eat her lunch or her dinner. It doesn't affect her because she's fasted before during her training. Her stubbornness and unwillingness to give in only helping her all rebellion. The afternoon guards are loud and boisterous- bragging on themselves and the people they've killed. It made Sakura sick, but this is war after all.

She can take the foul talk, the degrading and the

But when one of them told of a familiar fight he had with one of her fallen teammates that was it for her.

"-chopped the bastard's head right off like it was nothing. I made sure to make it real painful for him too. He thought he'd return to Konoha with that reanimation scroll."

She was on her feet in no time and slammed her hands against the bars, creating a small dent in the medal. She completely catches them off guard- the sound of the impact resonates all over the dungeon.

The one who was talking glared red at her. "What's your problem, woman?" Then smirks and his eyes shine with mischief. "Oh, I see. Feeling a little sore about story time? Tch. Big deal. I've always overheard about the ninja with the pink hair from other people in the clan. Seeing as though you're here now you couldn't have been too much to beat. We've killed enough of you, just like you won't be any different." His eyes blaze red and he smirks. We were only told to watch over you- never said don't do anything else."

"Think it's about time we make her out an example." Said the other. He takes out the keys to the cell from his pocket.

That didn't deter her. "How about you ditch the eyes and fight me, stop cowering behind your precious blood limit, coward."

"Coward?" He seethed. He took one step forward before he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder.

"That's enough of that." The nin, Shisui says sternly. Sakura notices how the other man becomes smaller in his presence. His comrade is equally small. "We're holding her here for our own purposes. Nothing more and nothing less, stop slacking off." He said coldly.

"Yes, sir." They said in unison, bowing their heads simultaneously. After that he told him to go home the rest of the day and Shisui guarded her the rest of the time without saying a word.

There is only one guard at night time. He sits outside the cell door facing her in a chair, either sharpening his Kunai or reading. He's tall and lean white black spiked up hair and black eyes.

One day he looks up from his scroll he's reading. "You wouldn't happen to know anything about babies would you?"

Sakura blinks in the darkness. Babies? She swallows dryly, what type of question is that?

"You're a medic aren't you? No need to answer, that's just what I heard. But yeah, my kid

Is 3 months old. Every night he cries and cries. He isn't hungry, doesn't need to be changed, I always give him a bath before I put him to sleep at night. He isn't sick or anything, none of the doctors know the problem." He explains with a sigh. "You have a calm and peaceful aura around you, you know that?"

Why would he, a member of the Uchiha clan ask her for help and even compliment her afterwards? She tries to decide whether or not she should answer. But it's a child involved,

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"The mother."

There is a pregnant pause. "She died after giving birth. I tried everything- mixing a little sugar in his water, rocking him damn near all night, playing soft music and bathing him in lavender but it doesn't work." He sounds so defeated. He mind still tries to grasp what could possibly be the problem but she's come up with nothing at first before something clicks in her mind. "do you still have any of her stuff?"

"Like, clothes and what not?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, I do." He nods.

"Let him sleep with one of her shirts or something. That should do it."

"It's not time for a shift change yet." He replies. Sakura is about to ask what he's talking about but then she realizes he isn't even talking to her. Sensing danger, she stands on her feet.

The cell door opens and an Uchiha stands before her, eyes blazing red with a scowl on his face. She mentally sighs, just what do they want now? She sits up on the floor and waits a moment before she stands up fully, just in time for a pair of shining red eyes to illuminate the darkness around her.

"Let's go." He says as he gruffly pulls her up from the ground by her arm and pushes her out of the tiny cell. She hasn't seen him before but they do change their security more often than normal. She has no clue on where they're going or why but it does feel good to stretch her legs out a bit.

"Go where?" She grunts.

"You're in no position to ask questions, Senju." He spits back, fiddling with the the keys in his hand until he found the right one. He opens the door wide and pushes her through it, walking close behind her down the torchlit corridor. She can see a bright opening as they walk down the hall, the bright sunlight almost blinds her. She's been in dark and dim lighting for so long the sudden light hurts her eyes and takes her a while to adjust. She's lead down one corridor and then another before they stop at a big door. He knocks once before walking in.

"No." She begins backing away after realIzation hits her. They want her to heal him, him- the sole heir of the Uchiha Clan. She shakes her head defiantly. "I won't." On a table in the middle of the room lays the man she fought, the younger out of the three met when she made it to the Uchiha village. She's shoved further into the room and she's given a closer look at the situation. His chakra level is extremely low and he's looking pretty bad. There are three other women in the room, wearing what appears to be medic apparel, are standing at his side. They look exhausted with sweat shining on their faces. She looks back down at the unconscious man, almost doesn't recognize him with his blood caked and dirtied face. He winces and coughs, blood spilling from his mouth. She's seen so much worse than this, but sometimes

It's still uncomfortable to look at.

The elder man- Madara, who is sitting in the corner, half hidden by the shadows, narrows his red eyes at her. "You will." His voice is as hard as steel, cold and strict. Did Naruto do this? Have they regrouped that fast? Clearing her head, she straightens her back and looks Madara square in the eyes.

"I refuse to aid the enemy." Wow, now she thinks that. A few minutes ago she was just helping that Uchiha with his child but he doesn't know that. But that's a child, a child who didn't ask to be here. Sakura always thought that if anyone was able to shift the scales of war, it would be them. She didn't get to enjoy her childhood and she doesn't have any children of her own, but parents should always consider their children before they make decisions. Come on though, Konoha can't be the only side hurting.

"Loyal to a fault." Madara scoffs darkly. Remembering what Shisui told him when she arrived.

"It's never a fault." She snaps back. "I refuse to heal him, even though that may cause my death. He'll take his rightful place in hell. At least the world will be free of one less evil."

"Bold words for such a little girl!" Madara. "If he dies by Senju hands- every Uchiha will slaughter the your grounds. No man, woman or child shall stand. This land will be painted red by your stubbornness and stupidity. Is that what you want?"

No.

"It'll be a battle of the century I'm sad I won't be able to take part in." That's one thing Tsunade always taught her- be hollow, never let the enemy know that they're getting to you. Sakura wants this war to stop just as much as the next person. She's lost so much, seen so many horrific things in her life- at one point it all has to stop. She may be shaking with anticipation on the inside, maybe even with a little fear- fear for herself, her comrades, for the village... Was there any fear at all of Madara Uchiha? Of any of the other Uchihia around here? She didn't know yet. She honestly doesn't know. He is only a man who can bleed just like she does but still, to his people he's a war legend. If so, still, why was he not able to kill Hashirama?

"You're only keeping me alive because you mainly want Naruto." She says. It's not hard to figure out, that's why Sasuke asked her about it before. Besides, no one can really control Karama but a Uchiha and their Sharigan.

"Smart. Heal him," Madara stands and unsheathes his katana. "Or die here now. I'll send your bead back to your beloved country." She's an Elite Black Op nin. She's stared death in the face many times and battled it twice over, and won thrice as much. She hasn't seen all of what Naruto has seen, she could never be as strong, but she will endure.

She'll be breaking her promise.

Madara is a cold blooded killer. She's heard the stories of how great a fighter he is

Only rivaled by Hashirama who he could never seem to beat. He won't hesitate to kill her she knows. But it's not her fault this idiot went out fighting and got his ass handed back to him. She just wishes she'd be the one to do it some day. She hasn't liked him since she met him. Too prideful, too big of an ego, too cold, too entitled, too much of a brat that and

Sakura has the feeling he feels superior above everyone else.

"Can't you see?" Sakura asks when the long and shiny blade is at her neck. "I don't hardly have any chakra left." The chakra she gained back after the fight wasn't much of anything. She used that up on Sasuke. Since her body can heal itself that takes up some of it too. She hasn't eaten anything since she's been here either, hasn't even drank any of their water. The blade presses into her neck still, and that one red eye is glaring at her.

"Then use your remaining." He steps back and sheaths his blade. The other nin pushes her to the bed and releases her briefly to take the bounds off her wrists. Rope and chains drop to the floor so that she can use her hands to work. He steps back, but not before giving her a glare that dares her to do anything other than what she's expected to. Her wrists are sore and bruised. Her body is healing slower than usual due to her lack of chakra. It's fine as long as they don't get infected. At that moment, Sakura weighs out her options. If she fights, whilst low on energy and strength she won't make it very far. She probably won't even make it out of the room lessing on the village.

She could always borrow some chakra... but she's under too close of surveillance to do that. Besides, doing something like what only comes as a last resort. An extreme last resort. There's no way out of this place alive, at least not right now. It's only been what? A few days? A week maybe?

She needs to learn her patience and keep her faith in her people. After realizing that she doesn't have much choice in this matter, she raises her hands over his body and they begin to glow green.

There's really no guarantee that that someone is going to come and save her. If she can't get through this on her own she's going to do the only things she can do.

Hope and endure.

.0.

Read and review


	2. Chapter 2

**Story Title** : The Caged

 **Author** : XxToToXx

 **Full Summary** : She is taken prisoner after trying to defend her village from the Warring Uchiha Clan and used as a ransom for Konoha to surrender she expects to be beaten. She expects to be degraded, she even expects her death. But she never expects to catch the eyes of the eyes of the heir of the Uchiha Clan.

(A:N) I dropped the ages. Sasuke is 17 and Sakura is 17. Since it's the warring ages I wanted to make everyone see how much they've gone through for such young people.

 **Also, hello to my new followers. You all really spammed my email** for two days straight. I love you all so much. Thus story is actually a struggle for me but I'm pushing thought it. This is my first time writing something on this scale. I'm always so nervous when I update a story :( but I just say fuck it and press update.

I know I've bombarded you with stories and chapters but my mind was on overload and everything just spewed out. Whatever idea I had in my head I just wrote it out.

Please leave a review of what you think. Your opinion is always accepted.

 **Two**

Healing Uchiha Sasuke defiantly wasn't on her to due list, but she had no choice. If she didn't Madara wouldn't have hesitated to kill her right then and there. He was ready to do it too, that old bastard. After she was done with her work, which did take all of the chakra she had left and caused her to pass out right then and there, she was taken back to her cell. She doesn't know how long she's been out for, what day or the week or what time it is but she knows that she's more tired than she's been in a good while. Laying flat on her back she exhales deeply. She was kind of hoping that she would wake up and all this would just be a dream, but she's never been so lucky before. She misses her home, her friends, her freedom- but she chose to make this sacrifice. She knows that if the roles were revered, Naruto would've done the same for her.

He never lets his friends down.

He's owned up to the fact many times.

She did what she had to do.

"Rise and shine, Senju." She recognizes that voice. It belongs to the Uchiha with the little baby issue. She groans in fatigue and swallows dryly. Damn her stubbornness again for not eating or drinking again, but the food appeared so bland and cold, even the water and other beverages they gave her to drink was warm and God only knows if they put something in it to harm her. Her stomach growls loudly, and a chuckle is heard.

"Heh, if you would eat your food this wouldn't happen." He chides with a small laugh.

"Yeah." She musters enough strength to sit up and let's out a low sound. "Do you think it wise to eat the food and drink the beverage of the enemy?" After a moment of silence she rolls her eyes. "Didn't think so."

"Well, you are to be kept alive for the time being." He sighs. "And since you're in my charge for the moment..." he stands from his chair and approaches her. "I guess I can trust you not to try to escape?"

"Even if I did I won't even make it out of this place." She mumbles with her back now against the wall. Wait, does he call himself abandoning. "But sure as hell will try."

"You're true about that." He agrees. "Be back in twenty seconds." Sakura is about to reply but he disappears as soon as his sentence reaches an end. He's not supposed to leave her unattended like that. Wouldn't that be breaking one of Madara's rules? She sighs. There's one in every squad, in every clan and in every village who bend the rules to their liking.

He's back exactly twenty seconds later with a tray in his hands. She can smell the sweet aroma and it makes her mouth water. He does some hand signs and fire spews from out of his mouth and over the food, save from the ice cold juice. He slides it under the cell lift and closes it back down. Sakura can finally get view of what's been served to her. A bowl of steaming hot ramen, a sweet bread roll, a stick of savory looking dango, a small bowl of gravy served besides meat and a bowl of rice. Also on the trey is a container of fruit and a tall glass green liquid. She eyes it warily and then plants her suspicions eyes on his face.

She looks at him skeptically. "Why are you helping me?"

He blinks. "Because you helped me. He sleeps well at night now, thanks to you."

"Won't this get you in trouble? Giving the enemy extra food and all..."

"It could but no one has to find out." He then folds his arms behind his head. "Won't what you told me to do with my child get you in trouble?" He counters.

"That's different. That's a child who has done no one anything. I'm sure my allies would agree to that. We aren't as cold hearted..."

"As us right?" His eyes turn to stone and he adverts his gaze. "Don't you think we get tired of going out there and risking our lives? Don't get me wrong, the thrill of fighting such formidable foes gives me a thrill, gives us all a thrill but come on, it's getting tiring. You know how much family I've lost over the years? A lot. It's going to be a point where it's every person for themselves. I have a child to live for. I actually want to see him grow up in peace and have an actual child. I don't want him being out on the battle field before he even makes seven years old." His words shock her. They hold so much passion and intensity. Maybe she was wrong after all. Maybe they're all not so cold heart and evil as she thought.

"I've lost a lot too, but I won't sit here and do nothing. I've lost friends and family, I've been on the edge of death so many times. I won't let their deaths be in vain. That's why I'm here now, I won't see another one of my comrades fall."

"Yeah, me too."

The conversation ends there and frankly, Sakura is satisfied with that.

.0.

His brow twitches in annoyance at the ruckus around him. Suigetsu is way too loud, and drunk- with two loose looking women on his arms both scantily dressed.

He remembers the light and warm fingers brushing across his skin and the pain slowly melting away. The sensations made him feel warm and fuzzy on the inside and for the first time in a long time his mind felt at peace and ease. He's been healed numerous times by the medics in his clan but their chakra didn't feel like this one did, their chakra couldn't even compare. It was so sure and so strong and confident as if the wielder had no doubt in their abilities whatsoever. He was in and out of consciousness and when he did come to he would see a beautiful glow of green and white before succumbing to sleep again.

Was he drugged? If so, he would not mind being drugged by the same thing again. For a minute there he'd forgotten who he was, he forgot his past, the pain in his heart and of his past were no more and his demons were all shunned away by that light and feeling; it was Godly. He was out for three days after that, a much needed rest indeed. He didn't say anything when he woke up and was informed that it was Senju woman who healed him. No wonder it felt different. Maybe she's useful after all. He was sure he was teetering in between the land of living and the dead, with the dead being oh, so seductive.

Since they have a little break he half heartedly decided to join some of his clan members for a drink- which usually ends up in them getting beyond pissy drunk and having to be carried home, all but Sasuke that is. One of them has to be responsible and hold their liquor. He's really wishing that he would've stayed at home enough. Eventually he ends up leaving early figuring he'd pay the prisoner a little visit before he goes home.

As soon as he approaches the bars she speaks to him. "I want a shower." She says, her voice sounds a little stronger than before. He hears a faint sigh and then a grunt, the rustling of chains and then a small thump. Perhaps she tried to stand but failed miserably? Could be, since she's completely drained of chakra. At least now she wouldn't try and escape, if she does she won't get very far, especially now that he's bulked up the security all around their village.

He raises a fine brow. "What makes you deserve such privileges?"

"Are you serious?" She snaps. "You bastard I ran my body into the ground to heal you! I should've followed my first mind and took death instead." Such a foul mouth for a face like that, he thinks.

"Watch your mouth woman." The guard hisses.

"Fuck off!" She shouts back.

The guard jumps up from his seat. "You-" Sasuke holds us his hand to stop the oncoming profanity. It's new to him, it's new to all of them really. No man, much less a woman- has ever opened their mouth to verbally disrespect him, and so openly too. That was a sure way to get your tongue cut out. Believe him, it's happened before.

"That's enough." He orders coldly. His mask doesn't change though but his eyes secretly dance with a little bit of amusement. "It's been one week. Starting in the morning have three days to give us something useful."

"Something useful?"

"I've asked you before, but at that time you had the opportunity to willfully cooperate. This time; you won't." His interrogation team can be quite successful with gathering information from people. It's sort of like the Yamanaka Clan's technique but much, much more pervasive and dangerous. It's a miracle that anyone could ever even recover from their pry into the victim's mind. Seven years ago Sasuke himself witnessed it's effectiveness. She'll be just like the rest.

"You fucking bastard! When I get out of here you're over with!"

Going up the stairs leading out of the dungeon, Sasuke smirks.

.0.

"What the hell is this?" She asks the both of them after she's been dropped down unceremoniously into a chair. That's all that's in the room, just a chair. The room is probably about fifteen feet long and wide with One man clamps her ankles together and the other wraps a thick, cloth strap around her arms, back and chest. Her bindings are so right now she can't move a muscle. She doesn't know what they're up to, but it's definitely not anything good.

"Not talking?" The guard gives her a dirty look before following the other out the room. Sakur resists the upturn of the corner of her mouth. Taunting her captors is something she learned from her blonde best friend. Getting under their skin to make them break is sometimes effective because it- oh, hello. She's looking around the plain room when she catches sight of a small contraption that's placed in the top corner of the room, with a red light blinking on it. So they're watching her, not a surprise. It wouldn't be then if they wouldn't watch whatever is about to happen. There's no telling what sick shit they're up to, wherever they are.

"Can we get this over with?" She asks out with mild annoyance, looking directly at the camera with her face set stubbornly and brows furrowed. She knows them. They feed off weakness, they love to see and hear you suffer and in pain. They're merciless and conniving, the lot of them. None of them can be trusted, even some their children are little killing machines, not new to blood and gore.

The door opens again and in walks a tall, muscular man with greying black hair and black eyes. His lips are set in a thin, hard line and his eyes are empty and hollow. He stands right in front of her and closes his eyes with his hands clasped together, the preparations for a jutsu. Those signs- she narrows her eyes. she's seen them before but she can't remember from where. A past battle maybe? Perhaps it's something she looked over in one of Tsunade's old scrolls... no, then what was it? The man announces no name of the Jutsu after he slaps his hands together and his eyes snap open, the bloodiest red she's ever seen before and her eyes widen the sudden realization.

She shakes her head defiantly, trying effortlessly to wriggle out of her bindings. "No, I won't let you!"

But it's too late, one second later she's already rendered unconscious.

Sasuke presses the button on the dashboard. "What do you have so far, Kenshi?"

"Nothing yet, it's so bright here." The man grumbles inside of his head. "Now it's getting dark."

Sasuke raises a brow at the comment but decides not to question it. Kenshi's mind probing jutsu always damages a person more mentally than it can ever do physically. Even if that person has a lock on a certain part of their mind, forcing them to forget a trauma or something of the sort, the lock holding it together will be broken- it may take some time or it can be quick as hell depending on the mental strength of the person.

From what Sasuke has picked up, the girl is pretty foolish to him. He doesn't think about her rise to be one of the strongest nin in her village. He doesn't think about the power she's accessed over the years or what she's endured and overcome. He honestly doesn't care. She's a prisoner- for the time being that is. His red eyes scan over her unconscious face once more. She should be at home awaiting on the return of her husband, women like herself shouldn't be anywhere near the battlefront.

When needed, his father would go out and protect their clan. His mother, though highly skilled plus she possessed the Sharingan, would always protect him at home. His older brother was more than capable of taking care of his own hide. He runs his eyes over her face, getting a perfect memory of her face. Hn, she's better when she's better when she's sleeping. He rips his eyes away from the television screen that shows the captive chained and bound to her chair.

"Eh, Sasuke-Kun! What's gotten into you?" The nasally voice hits his ears sharply and he exhales in annoyance. "If you ask me we should just execute her and get this over with. She's such a bore. Don't you think-"

"No."

"What?"

"I said no." His eyes snap open and peer dead into her soul. She gasps and takes a few steps back. Good. He isn't in for this woman's foolishness today. She isn't someone he would have as a comrade lessing on taking into his bed. He damn sure wouldn't ever want her beating his children. He's satisfied when she 'humphs' and storms away from the surveillance room.

"I see memories.. of her childhood- oh God." He then mumbles, "Uchiha-Sama!" Kenshi all but shrieks in his ears. "Found something!" Sasuke doesn't know why he sounds so shaken up. He's in the mind of an ANBU nin- she has to have seen everything that she has, probably more with him being older than Sasuke.

"What is it?"

"It's.. um...it's so dark in here I can barely see anything. I don't have a good feeling about this, Sasuke-San. Something isn't right here." the other man stumbles over his words, trying to describe the sight he's seeing. "It's a blockade of some sort, with a seal on it. Just as I though it's something that's been suppressed don't recognize the lettering. I'm going on further to try and take it off. Shit!"

"What's happening?" Sasuke demands.

"It burned the hell out of my damned hand that's what."

Out the corner of his eye he sees movement on the screen from the captured nin. He narrows his eyes. "Did you see anything just now?"

Shisui's eyes dart from screen to screen and rewinds back to ten or fifteen seconds ago. "I thought it was just a glitch." His blank expression is present once more and Sasuke mentally calls out to Kenshi, only to get no response. On the screen, he's standing perfectly still a few feet away from her, but the screen doesn't have the ability to show what's going on mental wise.

"Something's not right." He can hear Shisui say, but Sasuke is more focused on the twitching and grimacing woman. She can't be...she can't be fighting the damn jutsu. That's impossible!

She breaks free from her shackles and the wraps engulfing her. She's on her feet in a second, fists clenched and eyes blazing. "Get. Out. Of. My. Head!" She shouts and draws her fist back, catching Kenshi completely off guard, and the impact of her small fist against one of his best men's jaw sends a powerful pulse throughout the building, making all the floors shake.

"S-Such strength! Last time I checked she was extremely low on chakra!" Someone to his left says.

Sasuke glares at the other Uchiha's praise. "Detain her."

.0.

"I heard she took down three ninja." Madara grumbles.

Sasuke's eyes dart to the floor. "That's true." Shit, it wasn't his fault. He made sure she had chakra depletion bounds and was heavily guarded at all times. There's no way she should've had that much energy, and to break out of that Jutsu... he's never heard anyone doing that before. Perhaps he should've had her tranquilized more heavily, that would've been better that way she won't be able to fight off anything.

Unless there's someone here helping her.. he just needs to know who and why. That's surely treason and could result in that person's death. Right now, she's being tortured brutally, but that probably won't break her either. He passed by the torture chambers on the way hear the cackling of lightening and smell the burning flesh. He stood outside the door for a minutes, thinking if he should go in or not. His hand was on the doorknob but he pulled it away and kept on his way.

For some reason the sounds of what could be going on in the gengustu hurt his ears and he wanted to get away from there as quickly as possible. He's seen the torment given before; it's horrific. He heard no screams though, not a single sound came out from her throat. Is she that disciplined? He can sense her chakra getting back lower, so this time she won't be able to pull any tricks. She may be tactful, and may be hiding more skill than she lets on, but there's no way she can break out of the Tsukuyomi.

"When she was just low on chakra, isn't that right?"

"Yes." He suppresses a sigh. She was like a fresh fish out of water- hard to catch and even harder to keep in your hands.

"So please, inform me how a little pink haired girl who barely reaches up to your shoulder, knocked out three Uchiha, and seriously injured one! Where did she get chakra from?"

"I don't know." He replies, biting back his annoyance and tiredness of the older man. Unbeknownst to everyone else around him, but Sasuke holds a deep hatred for this man for three undisclosed reasons. He can not wait for the day to cut him down, the same way his parents were cut down in their own home. He isn't fit to lead the Uchiha Clan, though they're always on the winning side of the scale, he throws his own people on the battle field every chance he gets, even for the smallest reasons. The Clan should've rightfully gone to his absent older brother, and since he's not here at the moment, Madara is standing in until he becomes of age- which he already has when he made sixteen last year. The man has been standing in for him since he was six. For ten years he's been acting like he's the clan leader. In Sasuke's mind, his father is still the head of the Uchiha name, even in death.

He rubs his hand over his beard. "I see there must be way more to her that meets the eye. Since there is nothing to do with her, schedule her execution date."

Sasuke proceeds out of he room. Soon, he'll be preparing for his funeral as well.

.0.

He taught her almost everything he knows, even the the Rasengan. Though she'd already trained heavily under the Hokage, Kakashi and a couple of others- he still wanted to make sure she had enough tricks up her sleeve so that she can always take care of herself. She went away for a little while and trained in some other allied villages. He watched her come from a weak little girl who couldn't throw a kunai correctly to a beautiful woman who surpassed the Hokage herself, especially when he's not around. She's his best friend, she was his very first friend, she was there when every one else shunned him and kept their space with him. Even though he would always get on her last nerve which resulted in him getting punched across the city, there relationship grew as time passed. Really, she's more than his best friend. She's his family, despite his underlying feelings for her. It's just not the same when she's gone, especially when he knows she's in enemy hands.

"Dammit, dammit, DAMMIT!" He curses and punches the wall with every word. How could she? He understands it was to keep her safe but she's probably put herself in even more danger now. He has the full mind to break against the Hokage's orders and cut down every Uchiha he sees until he's found her. He doesn't want anyone telling her that she might be dead already, that will surely get you pummeled to a bloody pump. "I'll kill them, every one of them!"

Tsunade grimaces. "Don't be reckless now. We need to think things though clearly. We can not just go barging-"

"Are you suggesting we leave her? I thought you'd be the main one trying to get her back. It's been two weeks now. There's no telling what those sick bastards are doing to her!

"Naruto, I'm asking you to calm down."

"How can I calm down when I know she's out there, somewhere? And you don't dare tell me there's a great possibility that she can be dead right now!" He jumps up from his chair and punches his fist into his palm. "Fine, since you're all too scared to go, I will!" He's across the room and is perched on the window sill, ready to jump out and start his new mission of retrieving his best friend when a glove hand pulls him back by the color of his shirt. Kakashi yanks him back into the room and places a firm hand on his shoulder, telling him to stay right where he is.

"Dammit, Naruto!" Tsunade slams her empty bootle of sake down on the floor. "Don't you think for second that we don't love her just as much as you do!"

"I can't tell!" He argues back. "We're just sitting here like nothing has happened. No one is trying to do anything!"

Everything is off, it's different, everyone can feel it. When her capture reached the ears of the villagers and other ninja, they were enraged, almost as enraged as Naruto. He blames himself everyday for this. He should've fought harder to stay. He should've just went with them so she could've been safe in the village right now.

Neji steps forward, his Byakugan has been running for days now nonstop, but the young Hyuuga chooses not to rest his eyes. "It's not that we don't want to do anything, it's because we can't."

"Neji is right." Tsunade agrees. "You know how many ninja have died in this war against them? If we drop everything to rescue her, how would that look?"

"None have ever been captured!"

"Still."

"That's wrong." Naruto says with his fists trembling at his sides. Over the days that have passed since Sakura's capture, it's been harder and harder to keep Naruto calm so that beast wouldn't lose control. But really, none of them knows how much he can take. Everyone knows of the close bond between Sakura and Naruto, so of course he's going to be jumping off of the walls. "Face it, you'll really let your own die by their hand even if you could help it."

Fury flashes across the Hokage's features but that doesn't budge Naruto. "That's a lie!" The entire village knows how much Tsunade adores Sakura, in a mother's sense. That is why she was skeptical about Sakura going out on her own to train that time and even more skeptical about letting her fight in the war. She trained her with no problem and it was one of Tsunade's happiest times.

This world has been at war since before her generation- darkness, greed, jealousy and hatred all took over the well maintained peace that was once agreed on by Hashirama and a Uchiha by the name of Madara. It started all when the village slowly but surely pushed the Uchiha away. Far enough for them to have their privacy, but close enough to be kept under surveillance. Things just went down hill from that, and pretty soon the Clan ended up leaving the village completely and setting up their own village. Not so long later the attacks began, and pretty soon they were always at each other's throats whenever a Uchiha crossed paths with a Senju. Things got worse and worse and hatred and anger

"And you're another one!" Naruto yells back. "It's been two weeks, two, long weeks, and no one had came up with anything yet! Not even Shikamaru is up to par and he's usually full of plans! We have enough ninja we could take them down- I'll die trying if I have to!"

"One more word hotshot..." Tsunade seethes. "... and I'll have you imprisoned for insubordination."

Ryutezu- a nin with black, midnight hair and deep ruby eyes has been leaning backwards in his chair, scowling at the fox with arms and legs crossed. He lets all four legs hit the floor with a faint 'thud' and stands up, all eyes are immediately on him. "We wouldn't be in this situation if it weren't for you in the first place. Don't you know what the word 'retreat' means? Face it, Sakura getting taken away was all you. It's not her they really want, it's you- the nine tailed demon fox of the leaf. She didn't have to sacrifice herself for you, but she did it anyway- only God knows why, so that you could get away when really it should've been the other way around."

He and Sakura have been spending a lot of time together over the past years, much to Naruto's dismay of feeling zero trust toward him. One could easily spot the two walking around the village together, quite closely in fact, with his hand on her hip or around her waist. They would be at the lake sitting down talking with his arm draped casually over her shoulder, they would always sit by each other in meetings- when Naruto wasn't around that is, and he would stay fairly close to her when fighting.

Naruto immediately objects. "That isn't what it is! You don't know a damned thing you weren't there!"

"I didn't have to be there. I know enough of what Yamato told me."

Kakashi squeezes the younger boy's shoulder. "Naruto, he's right, but I only agree with him to an extent. It was safer for you not to be there. She was doing what she had to do to protect you. I'm sure in her eyes, it's what she wanted all along, to be able to be the protector and not the one being protected." Murmurs of approval float around throughout the room.

"By right you should've surrendered yourself so that she could get away. With my estimate, she could hold her own against two of three Uchiha. I've saw it myself. You know what makes it even worse, Naruto? You ran. The main time you should've stayed and fought like you're known for. Sakura should be the one standing here right now with us, not you."

Boom

Tsunade shoots up from her chair in panic and pushes Naruto out of the way to get to the window. Her brown eyes dart left, right, up and down- there, the gates of the village have been bombed open. Dark, thick clouds of black smoke contrasts greatly against the clear blue sky overhead. Sharp splinters of wood and metal fall down to the ground like glitter. Another loud boom can be hear from the North and the village stress bell rings out through the air, warning the villagers to head to safety. This is just what they need right now, a surprise attack. She can hear the screams of the villagers and more explosions thought the village.

She spends around to her left. "Shikamaru!"

"On it!" Nara disappears after doing a few hand signs, already knowing what his job consists of. Naruto cranes his neck to get a peep of what's going on, a dozen or so figures emerge from the smoke and debris, dressed in black cloaks with half of their faces covered with blood red rags. Naruto remembers them, they attacked the village a couple of months ago. They're still angry since Tsunade killed their leader for trespassing in Konoha to retrieve a forbidden scroll, they want her head.

"I need all nin at the southern gates, now! Ino and TenTen, women and children. Anko, I need you to the hospital! The rest of you, to the southern gate!"

"Hai!" Everyone disperses in a flash, along with Naruto and Kakashi.

They're rogue ninja. They're against both Uchiha and Senju. Though they lack numbers they replace it with individual strength. They're a formidable foe indeed and still can't be underestimated. Naruto jumps from building to building besides his former Sensei.

"Don't let what he said get to you." Kakashi says. "For one, he's under stress at the moment. We all are, not just you Naruto. Secondly, as I told you before, Sakura did what she thought was right. Wouldn't you have done the same for her? It was a wise yet foolish move but Sakura sacrificed herself for you. That doesn't make you scum for leaving her. You had no choice and she did what she had to do to finally protect the people she loves. We'll get her back, I promise."

'yeah, but dead or alive?' Naruto wonders worriedly.

.0.

Both her body and her mind are tired.

After hours and hours of nonstop torture, she'd been thrown back into her cell in the most unceremonious way, and whatever way they threw her that's the way she stayed. Seconds turn into minutes and minutes into hours, hours into days. How long has she been here again? She can't remember. She's totally wiped out. Even her Yin seal is dead. All she remembers is the endless torment and pain. A she doesn't know what's worse- the burns on her skin from the fire, the kunai cuts all over her body or the fact that she's been nearly fried to death. No, that's nothing at all compared to the genjutsu she's undergone. Not only was she tortured physically, but mentally as well. She shivers and breathes hollowly and dryly, forcing back the tears that brim in her eyes. A voice in her head is telling her to just go to sleep for a little while, give up living in this evil world and finally be at peace.

If she lets go, she could be with her fallen comrades. She could be with her mom and dad again. She won't be able to feel any pain anymore. Her eyes slip closed and and sniffs into the darkness. She wants to breakdown so bad, scream out all of her frustration and anger, punch holes in the walls to release all of her pain. Why.. why did she have to remember all the blood and gore all over again? The battlefields littered with corpses; men, women, children, babies. Coming home from a mission to find her mother and father gutted like fish. She remembers the shrill cries she wound let out at night, how she cried her eyes bloody and completely shut herself down from the trauma. She refused to give them the satisfaction of hearing her scream out in agony and pain. Maybe she won't get out of her. Maybe she isn't as strong as she thought she was. Maybe, it's best if she does let go. It'll be so much simpler, so much easier...

Forget this war.

Forget the Uchiha.

Forget the Senju.

Forget her pride and honor.

Just let go...

She closest her eyes she releases everything that holds her to this world, letting darkness wash over her.

The lock to the cell jiggles and it slams open. Sakura doesn't look to see who it is, she can barely sense any chakra. She's only felt this weak when she was twelve, shit. Is this truly the life of a Shinobi? Strong arms lift her up to her feet and it's a bit difficult to catch her balance. She almost falls but the person catches her, pressing her back against their chest. Then she could feel herself being lifted up and carried against their warm and comforting. Drifting in and out of consciousness makes it hard for her to make out everything going on around her but she can still feel, she can still catch glimpses of things. She's so tired, but she feels if she falls asleep she may never wake up again. Her mouth is so dry.. is there water in heaven? If so...

Her eyes open a fraction. She see black with hints if blue in the bright light but she can't make out a face. Is that a black shirt maybe? She can't tell. Whatever it is she's being clutched to, it feels like someone's chest.. a man's chest. She can hear his soothing heartbeat. It's like a lullaby, one that makes her feel safe and protected. Who is he? She being sat down on something now, and his presence is gone. Everything heats up around her and we lids flicker open. All she can see is white walls and white tiled floors. She can hear water running from what sounds like a shower, she can smell the fresh water.

"Wake up." Some calls to her in the distance. She's being shaken somewhere between gently and roughly by her shoulder.

He eyes slowly strain back open and she blinks, trying to focus her blurry vision. She groans and places her hands on both sides of her aching head. After a moment of waiting for it to pass, she slowly lifts her head and her eyes lock with red and black ones- they're beautiful but deadly, some of the most beautiful eyes she's ever seen even if he's the enemy. She finally registers his close his face is to hers and that his hand is still firmly on her shoulder. His eyes search hers for something, and hers explore his aristocratic face- solid jawline high cheekbones and a sharp nose. His hair which she always thought was just black actually has soft tinges of blue in it that's only seen under bright lighting. He tears his eyes away and stands from his crouched position.

"Ten minutes." He orders. She realizes that he's offering her a shower

She takes off her tattered clothing as slowly as she can do not to irritate the brides and gashes on her skin.

In the far corner of the showering waiting area, Sasuke sits there patiently waiting for her to finish. It seems as though she's lost a little bit of her fire, she doesn't have as much fight in her anymore. Her eyes are no longer bright and confident as they were when she was first bought in. He didn't like it. He shouldn't care anyway because for one she's a Senju, his clan's long time enemy. She thinks that love and happiness can cure the world of all devil. Second, she's annoying and a pain. Thirdly, he doesn't have the room in him to feel anything except for pain and anger. He refuses to let this woman bewitch him. When she's done and dressed in a little fresher clothing- the dirt is cleared from her hair and body but her dull and bored expression remains the same. Perhaps the Tsukuyomi did more of number on her than he thought it would.

Eleven minutes later the water stops. He gives her time to get dressed back into her torn clothing since there was no way she'd be wearing anything with the Uchiha symbol on it. A few seconds later she comes out, he can't see her face but her hair and skin is way cleaner than it was. Aside from the scars, bruises and fresh cuts her skin is flawless, not a blemish anywhere.

He leads her back into her dark and gloomy cell where she turns and holds onto the bars as he's closing and locking them. She doesn't object, attempt to fight or have a slick remark about anything. Annoying, he thinks. She's totally different from the woman who do bravely charged at him that morning. He remembers his her body moved as fluidly as water and her attacks were as quick as lightening. The fire that burned in her eyes was furious. It was interesting, now she's been reduced to this. Can she be that easily broken? He feels a warm liquid running down his face but before he can reach up and wipe it way she catches it.

"Your eyes are bleeding." She dully points out. "You're using your Sharingan too much. Eventually you'll end up blind. Your medics need to be working on you nonstop at this very moment if you don't want to go around walking into walls."

He's had medics working on his eyes all year and they still aren't fully healed. As a matter of fact they aren't very good at it. His vision gets blurry, the headaches come and go but the pain in his eyes remain. Shit, definitely not good when your enemy knows your weakness. He consoles himself and tells himself that it doesn't matter, because it's not like she'd be getting out of here anytime soon. She'll take that observation with her to the grave. She's the one who healed him almost to perfection when he overdid it during his last fight.

He keeps his head and eyes straight ahead as he leads her down the dimly lit hallway. He doesn't spare her the slightest look. Sakura doesn't know if it's because he doesn't want to or if it's because he can't. "What do you care?" Since when does a Senju worry about a Uchiha? They can't be trusted anyway. Sasuke has seen that with his own eyes, no matter what- they cannot be trusted. If she thinks that healing his eyes with help her freedom she's dead wrong.

"You're right. What do I?" She whispers.

He's been overusing his Sharingan a lot lately since he's been off and on the field more than usual. It's not just him either, it's some of the other Uchiha that have the same ocular issues as he does. The Sharingan is an amazing asset to have, but it comes with a very steep price. Some have already gone blind and face been taken off if the roster.

Years ago it was passed that only Uchiha who wielded either Sharingan or the Mangekyo would be the ones to go out and fight the enemy. Why let a Uchiha who didn't have Kekkai Genkai go out on the field? All of them were highly trained in different areas of combat anyway,

So if push came to shove and for some reason they couldn't use the Sharingan anymore, they could always rely on their basic training. To Sasuke, it made sense but then again it didn't. In his opinion, if you're trained for war, Sharingan or not, you're leaving the village to go and fight. No questions asked. That's just another one of Madara's idiotic prerogatives.

He is about to walk away from the cell when she reaches her hand out through the bars and cups his face, not minding the blood on her hands. Her touch is warm and soft for a Shinobi. He narrows his eyes at her. "What do you think you're doing?" He demands. Then he registers the same warmth and comfort as he felt before when he was getting his body healed. His body freezes in the spot. Her green eyes stare back at his, he sees truth and fearlessness, just like before. Then her eyes switch to her hand on his cheek and the green glowing chakra emits from her hand and she hovers it an inch or two over his eyes. She focuses all of her attention there. His eyes aren't too far gone so for him that's a good thing.

About ten minutes pass which feels like a few seconds to him. Against his will he's relishes every second of it. Her hand is covering his eyes so she can't see how soft and content his expression is. He can feel the pain diminishing little by little and the blood stops leaking. "It's finished." She says quietly. Her fingertips unnecessarily slide down his face and backs away into the darkness of the cell, seeming almost disappointed in herself. He blinks once, his vision is way clearer and much more sharper than it was before.

He doesn't say thank you or show any signs of gratitude towards her. He leaves the holding cell without a second look at her. When he leaves the holding chambers he passed by Karin, who gives him a studious look.

The next day she's in the genjutsu again. He passed by her in the hallway that morning, already knew where she was being taken to. Her head was slightly lowered as if she was in deep thought. He disregarded her afterwards, trying to get the thought of what she's going to endure out of his mind. He'd heard her description from Shisui, she had no parents, just like him, sane age as him, and she has a suitor named Ryuzetsu. He'd heard that name before. He remembers he fought him himself one time, the scar that goes from his right eyebrow on down across his eye is unforgettable. That was a while ago, he would've considered him dead if Shisui wouldn't have revealed that he fancied the Senju that he has in his possession. He feels a pang of something in his stomach thinking about that. He briefly thinks of her- she should be fine until he returns. He never gave Madara her execution date yet. Besides, he would need another eye session with her. He finds her useful in that aspect. He shoves him and her from his mind. He has more important matters to tend to.

Now he stands at the gates of the village with his squad of fifty users leaders, named the Uchiha Force All dressed in black combat gear with the Uchiha fan proudly in their backs. They all linger around the gate- some sharpening their weapons, some checking their packs for scrolls and others either sitting around talking amongst themselves or standing, ready to go to their destination. Sasuke does a second head count to make sure everyone is here. Handpicked his squad personally, choosing only the most tactful, skilled and professional.

It consists of twenty five defense ninja that stays on the left, right and back of the squad. If an attack comes their defense will already be in position to block it. They cover the inside of the squad where the offensive nins are, each one aggressive and relentless in battle. There are five medic nin and twenty sensor nins who can scope out anything. All of them are brutal in battle and refuse to lose, their hatred for the Senju Clan fuels their determination, but Sasuke has noticed that some of them don't have the intent to kill- they disable them but they don't finish the job. He isn't sure if they do it because it'll have the Senju suffering for the rest of his life and that the injury would be a reminder of what will happen if you challenge the Uchiha, or because they don't have it in them. Either way, a mark will be left.

Sasuke watches from the front of the squad as Hishiyama crouches down in front of his five year old son and ruffles his hair. The boy has tears welling up in his eyes and his bottom lip quivers. He don't want to let his tears fall, not in front of his father and some of the strongest Uchiha in the village. He stands up and gives his pregnant wife, Ayano, a tight hug. Besides him his sons smiles and wipes his eyes, joining in to the embrace as well. Hishiyama was the one who covered him from that surprise attack a couple of days ago. He doesn't interrupt the special moment. As a matter of fact, Sasuke gives them all the time they need. Sasuke remembers he used to do his father and brother the same thing before he was able to fight besides them.

A family.

His eyes fall to the ground as the happier memories flood his mind. He's so engrossed in his own thoughts he doesn't notice when Ayano quietly approaches him.

"Please have a safe journey and take care of my husband, Uchiha-Sama. I shall pray for your safe return, for all of you." She bows politely, her long black hair falling past her face as she does so. Behind her Hishiyama shrugs and grins, scratching the back of his head.

"I will." He says to her. Her face brightens up a little at his reply. At first he was thinking of letting Hishiyama sit this one out so that he can be here when his child is born because his wife looks like she ls about to give birth any day now. He ran the idea past him but the man had humbly declined.

"If ever I do not return home, please allow my son to follow his own will." Hishiyama had requested. Sasuke never gave him an answer.

"On your feet and in position." Sasuke orders. It's six in the morning and the sky is about to be brightening up with the sun's grace. They should reach their destination by noon if they leave now. "Remember the plan and stay close to each other. Suigetsu."

The white and blue haired teen moves up to the front and puts his water bottle away is his bag. "Aye!"

"You, Hishiyama, Genta and Setsyu on the front flank besides me."

"Aye!" After everyone is in their designated place the set off. They maneuver through the trees that surround the village until they come to a well worn path. The sun is finally up and the sky is clear save for a few scattered clouds. It's quiet except for the birds chirping and the occasional croaking if frogs nearby. Ironically it's a peaceful day, considering what darkness and death lay in the lands ahead. He keeps his eyes and ears open even if they're still in Uchiha territory. After the last fight with the enemy they'd put up more effort than usual, but using their emotions during a fight made them weak and easier to cut down. Sasuke has always been taught to think with his head and not his heart. His heart will steer him wrong every time.

"Did you hear about the Senju we caught?" Someone says from behind him. Sasuke recognizes that voice. It belongs to Tenshi, someone who he'd has always had issues with. Tenshi continues on, not caring if the captain was listening in or not, he is a bragger who always took a more savage route despite direct orders.

"I heard about it." Somo replies. "Are they anything special?"

"She is, and you can ask Shishuri he'll vouch for me- a real beauty, exotic and all. Pink hair and eyes greener than the leaves on the trees. Now when have you ever seen a siren like that, huh? Definitely not in our clan."

In front of them Suigetsu grins and gives the leading Uchiha a knowing look. He throws his sword across his shoulders as they walk, counting the minutes until he finally cracks. Tenshi's voice grows boisterous as he brags on the captive woman. It's unspoken, but judging from his infatuation with her it's best he did come along far away from her.

"If nothing is going to be done with her I'll sure take her with me."

"Tenshi." Sasuke says in a warning tone.

Said man looks ahead at his leader. "Yeah, sir?"

"You're about to be in hot water, Tenshi." Suigetsu mocks.

Nothing comes from the lead Uchiha, so Tenshi continues entertaining his friends. "Bet she's a real howler in bed."

Sasuke is known for a lot of things relating to his skill as a ninja, above all he's known for his speed because in one second he's at the front of the platoon, and the next he's delivering a quick punch to the cheek of the unexpecting Tenshi. There's a sickening crack when the younger Uchiha goes flying into the trunk of an oak tree and falls down to the forest floor with a low thump. Another thing Sasuke has been known for is his cold anger, only seen by a few. A lot of the clansmen try not to get on his bad side, and walk on eggshells around him. Tenshi groans and holds his hand up to his broken cheek, wincing in pain. A medic steps forward to help him but stops in his tracks by Sasuke's orders.

"No one heals him. The only time I want to hear your voice is when you're on your death bed giving your last words." Suigetsu snickers behind him and takes another swig of water. Everyone was confused as to what lead him to attack a fellow clan mate, but no one dares to ask. "Back in formation." Sasuke barks out and walks back to his place. His impromptu attack came so suddenly he barely realized when it happened. No one helps Tenshi up from the floor. As a matter of fact they start moving along without him and let him struggle to compose himself.

Sasuke doesn't care.

His orders are his orders.

.0.

She doesn't know why she healed his eyes the way she did, why her hands cupped his cheek and her fingertips ran across his face before hovering over his overused eyes. He didn't stop her either. It even seemed like he was content with the action. How would the others take it? Knowing she healed him not once, but twice, with the second time being on her own accord. The cell door slams open and someone she doesn't recognize stands there, kunai in hand.

The next day she's bought back into the torture room again- this time bound to a chair with chakra binding ropes and chains. Her heart is still racing after being pulled out of that God forsaken genjutsu of theirs. Her mind isn't going to in tatters if they keep this up.

"Under the orders of Madara-Sama, it's about time we send Konoha a little gift."

Under the orders of Madara? But what about the head of he Uchiha Clan? Why is everyone only answering to Madara? She hadn't seen him either. When first bought in she met Sasuke and Madara, no Fugaku. That's who is the leader of the Clan right? That's Sasuke's father, so where us he? Just what type of hierarchy do they have here? She should've noticed this sooner. Something definitely isn't right. She's never heard the name Fugaku since she's been here.

As he steps closer into the cell, Sakura gets a chill running down her back.

Two days later a package is delivered to the Hokage during an important meeting. She takes it with caution and slowly opens it. Her eyes widen and she forgets how to breathe, covering her mouth and noes, the the scream and vomit still seep through the cracks of her fingers.

On the round table lay an opened box. She doesn't think she'll ever get the bloody and disgusting sight out of her mind. Naruto rushes over to see what the big deal is, to see what could have the Hokage on the verge of a breakdown. He looks into the box and his face turns grim. His hands ball into tight fists at his sides. Inside him, Kurama roars in rage and agony. Tears stream down his face and he doesn't bother to wipe them away. He whirls around on the Hokage after he snatches the box from the table, making her look at despite Shizune's objection.

"You see this?" Naruto growls. "Is this enough to send out a rescue team?"

.0.

Read and review

This is set years after the truce is made between Hashirama and Madara. Before they'd been fighting on and on for dominance over the ninja world.

when the Nine tailed fox attacked, konoha was sure that the Uchiha were behind it, when in fact they weren't. Tensions were high around the entire village afterwards.

The clan caught on to being watched and not trusted and instead of Madara going his own way he stayed within the village until they were kicked out by order of the Second.

Afterwards There were small fights that always broke out when a Uchiha would cross paths with a Senju, but nothing too extreme. There were still a lot of Uchiha who were sore about being kicked out of the village. Izumi Uchiha, Madara's brother, being one of the many. When Madara's little brother was killed by Tobirama, the truce was destroyed and Once again war was declared between the two clans and they'd been fighting ever since.

Now, Madara wants the nine tails for himself but right now he's too old to fight like he used to so he sends out members of the clan for the task and to fight off the Senju. Though they have the sharingan every Uchiha does not have the power to take full control of the nine tails. His other main objective is to take over Konoha and call it his own and kill the current standing Hokage. But we all know leaf isn't going to let that happen that easily.

And here we place Sakura and Sasuke on opposite sides. As you read before she made Naruto leave with Yamato and Sakura held them off so that they wouldn't catch him, after promising that she'd return back alive.

Does that make sense?

It's basically everything that happened in the anime except with some twists, turns and changes. Which means you have to pay close attention.


End file.
